Super Mario Bros. - The Wicked Star Story Plus TMars
=Newer Super Mario Bros. - The Wicked Star Story= Jump to: navigation, search Super Mario Bros. - The Wicked Star Story (SMB:TWSS) is a fan-made game in the Mario series that is being worked on by andy_k_250. SMB:TWSS is using the Super Mario World engine as its base and features an original story with all-new levels and enemies. At the same time, SMB:TWSS pays homage to classics like Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3DS World and Super Mario Bros. 3 as well as newer entries in the Mario series. Story The Mario Bros. wake up one morning and receive a letter from Princess Peach. Yo'ster Island is under attack by an army of Shy Guys. At the same time, Goombas and Koopa Troopas are roaming Toad Road in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once again, Peach calls on the Mario Bros. to save the day. Meanwhile, something is wrong with the night sky - it just doesn't look right anymore. Could these strange incidents all be connected somehow? Only time will tell... Worlds And Levels The following is an incomplete list of the worlds and levels in SMB:TWSS. World and level names are subject to change. World 1 - Mushroom Grasslands The Mushroom Kingdom is at peace, but clouds of war threaten the harmony... *1) Mario Bros. House *2) Toad Town *3) Toad Road *4) Rainbow Bridge *5) Nostalgia Boulevard *6) Pipe Maze *7) Toadstool Heights *8) Castle Toadstool World 2 - Pianta Palms Trouble is afoot on Yo'ster Island! Why did Bowser Jr. kidnap the Yoshi Princess? *1) Yo'ster Grasslands *2) Kappa Mountain *3) The Bandits' Cave *4) Raspberry River *5) Apple Castle *6) Sunny Sea Crossing *7) Strawberry Shortcut Bonus! *8) Dinosaur Land Bonus! World 3 - Emerald City Grassy Kingdom is under attack and Princess Curry has been kidnapped by Larry Koopa! *1) Grassy Way *2) Bob-Ombs Away! *3) Topaz Bridge *4) Boo Diddley's Manor *5) Topaz Switch Palace *6) Grassy Underground *7) Curry Castle *8) ????? Bonus! World 4 - Seaside Kingdom *1) Seaside Way *2) Mystery Reef *3) Bright Blue Lagoon *4) Garlic's Hut *5) Scarlette's Shanty *6) Jade Switch Palace *7) Jade Bridge *8) Big Island Bonus! World 5 - Desert Kingdom *Koopahari Desert *Dusty Pyramid *Lapis Switch Palace *Lapis Bridge World 6 - Sky Kingdom *Hurrah Hills *The Moon World 7 - Ice Kingdom *Chill Hill World 8 - Hilly Kingdom *Forest Maze *Boxy Fort *Ruby Switch Palace *Ruby Bridge World 9 - Warp Zone *Pipe Maze World 10 - Sub-Con *Dreamy Hills *Slumbering Desert *Pillow Forest *Nightmare Cliffs *Honey Palace World 11 - Sarassaland *Birabuto Desert *Muda Beach *Easton Island *Chai Forest *Sarassa Castle World 12 - Dark Land *Great Goomba Army *Koopa Cannon Field *William! *Bowser's Castle Enemies SMB:TWSS features a number of enemies both old and new: The Great Goomba Army *Goomba *Tanoomba *Grand Goomba The Koopa Troop *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Colossal Koopa Paratroopa *Lakitu *Fishin' Lakitu *Pipe Lakitu *Hammer Bros. *Torch Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Fire Bros. *Blue Spiny Bros. *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bros. *Magma Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Magikoopa The 8-Bit Club/Shy Guy Army *Red Shy Guy *Blue Shy Guy *Red Snifit *Fire Fighterfly *Blue Snifit *Gorotto *Gray Snifit *Tweeter *Beezo The Beetles *Spiny *Spike Top *Buzzy Beetle *Giant Spiny *Buster Beetle Moles *Monty Mole *Mega Mole *Rocky Wrench Plants *Piranha Plant *Jumpin' Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap *Ptooie *Piranhacus Giganticus *Wild Piranha Plant *Wild Ptooie Piranha Plant *Muncher Water-Dwellers *Cheep-Cheep *Blurp *Orange Side Stepper *Boss Bass *Jelectro *Blooper Ghosts *Boo *Bigger Boo *Big Boo *Boo Block *Boo Stream *Boo Buddies Ceiling *Boo Buddies Maze *Fishin' Boo *Eerie Mini-Bosses *Wreckin' Bros. *Scarlette d'Boo *Boom-Boom *LuluBoo Bosses Each world in SMB:TWSS is ruled by a member of the Koopa Tribe. The current world boss assignments are as follows: *Yo'ster Island - Bowser Jr. *Grassy Kingdom - Larry Koopa *Seaside Kingdom - Lemmy Koopa *Desert Kingdom - Morton Koopa Jr. *Sky Kingdom - Roy Koopa *Ice Kingdom - Iggy Koopa *Sub-Con - Wendy O. Koopa *Sarassaland - Ludwig Von Koopa *Dark Land - Bowser